The Slayer, The Witch, and the Empath
by holdthinetongue
Summary: Teens with powers beyond all imagination


Affinity Michelle Eastwood always knew in her heart if hearts that she was a little different. Her mother told her "everyone is different in one way or another." but Affinity knew she had something that no one else had, perhaps a gift like mind reading or being able to become transparent. But if she had either of these gifts, they would have made themselves relevant by now. Affinity's mother Trisha adopted Affinity when she was very young, so Affinity doesn't know her birth mother. In her heart Affinity believed if she could just reach her mother in some way, she would understand some of the thoughts and dreams she had been having since she became a teenager. But nothing abnormal ever happened to Affinity. Until today that is. BEEP.BEEP.SLAM. A still closed eyed Affinity arose from her bed and opened her eyes and gazed around her bedroom. She felt lost for a moment but then she realized where she was. She had just moved into a new town with her family, it was indeed a lovely town and she did live in a gorgeous house, but it wasn't the same home she had grown very much attached too. Today she would start school at Oksana High School; needless to say Affinity wasn't very thrilled. Starting at a new school on the new first day was hard enough, but starting in the middle of the year was going to be really hard. Affinity stepped out of bed and went to her bathroom mirror, she stared at into her hazel eyes and looked herself up and down to see if anything has changed, maybe the gift had something to do with a transformation of some kind. When she finished she removed her clothes and got into the shower. Afterward she immediately stepped out into a towel and dried off and did her hair and searched for something to wear. She looked through her closet and picked our a pink and red tube top and a pink velour cover up, along with some jeans her mother had gotten from France, they fit her wonderfully. Afterward she sat in her vanity chair and did her makeup the same way she always had concealor, powder, blush, eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara, and as a final touch some tinted lip-gloss to pull all the focus to her lips. She walked to her full body mirror and analyzed everything about herself and said in her mind "You are so ugly." And walked through her bedroom door down the stairs Downstairs she could hear her mother making breakfast and her brothers bickering, she didn't know what, but didn't care. "Good Morning baby girl" said her father smiling "And how did you sleep?" "Fine and you?" Affinity asked, not like she really cared. Affinity knew that he wasn't her father and that he didn't really love her. She could feel it. Her father answered, but she wasn't listening so she stepped away and sat at the table and her mother brought her, her food. She was on the phone, so all she did was smile brightly at Affinity. Affinity feeling her mother's stress smiled back. Affinity felt badly for her mother, because she knew her mother had a high stress job and was working her life away. Plus awhile back she read Affinity's diary, which enraged Affinity, but broke her mother's heart. Affinity wrote about running away and staying away and she wrote about hating herself and about suicide. When she had read Affinity's diary, Affinity knew she loved her, by the pain in her mother's eyes. Affinity ate, but she only ate half of what she had been given and gave the rest to her dogs Officer Oatsie and Outlaw Omega. Affinity got up from the table and walked to her mother and kissed her on the cheek and walked towards the door. "Think fast!" said her mother. Affinity whipped around to catch keys. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" exclaimed Affinity "It's the convertible" her mother said, " Candy apple red. And you though I forgot your birthday" "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" she kissed her mother again and ran out the door and hopped into her new convertible and suck into the brand new leather seats, started it, shifted and before she knew it she had arrived at school.  
Affinity stared at her new school. It was bigger then her other school, four stories at least. She got out of her car and walked towards the school with subtle pride in her eyes, after all she didn't want to look like a complete loner or a bitch. Out the corner of her eye she could see 6 cheerleaders, with uniforms that were obviously new, nothing like her old cheerleading uniforms, like the one she hid in the back of her closet. Those colors were faded and the stitch was all wrong, but these uniforms were gorgeous, perfect colors and a perfect stitch. Right next to the cheerleaders were the hottest guys Affinity had ever seen in her life, likely story; they were probably the cheerleader's boyfriends. Affinity walked on through one set of the doubles doors into a huge hallway, with tons of people devouring the hall making it seem small. She looked around her, she saw people who had looked like they had fallen into the gap and been lost forever, there were people who looked like they were in dyer need of a tanning booth. When Affinity finally realized that she was being superficial she realized she was standing right in front of a cheerleader. The cheerleader gave her the dirtiest look.  
"Walk much?" Affinity just glared "Loser." And with that she pushed Affinity to the side and proceeded to walk away as if nothing had happened. Affinity looked around hoping her pride wasn't broken, but she quickly noted no one was watching the event. So she walked toward the place she was told was the office, from the lady who had given her a tour of the school yesterday. She walked in through the door and saw two older looking ladies. One looked up to her.  
"What can I do for you today?" The one with nametag of Mrs. Swanson asked politely.  
"Uh. I'm new and I am not quite sure where to go." Affinity told her  
"Oh. Ms. Jenkins is the one you will need to talk to." Said Mrs. Swanson, half to Affinity half to Ms. Jenkins.  
"What is your full name?" Ms. Jenkins asked.  
"Affinity Michelle Pastwood" Affinity smiled at Ms. Jenkins as if she was proud of her name.  
"Very well, here is your schedule, here is your lockers lock along with your locker number, don't give your locker number out to anyone. Each of the teachers know you will be arriving today and they all have the materials that you will need to begin your learning here at Oskana High, have a nice day." Ms. Jenkins handed her, her schedule and a mad of the school.  
"Thanks" Affinity droned as she walked away  
Room 410 was her homeroom and she was supposed to be there in 5 minutes, so she walked up the 4 staircases to the fourth floor and looked around, it was the same as the first floor. She walked up to her locker and opened it, for no reason really she didn't even have materials to put in it. She put her lock on it and wandered towards her classroom. She saw that some kids were already in the classroom working on some homework or maybe some extra credit work. She walked to the front of the room, to the teacher.  
"Hello, you must be Affinity Pastwood." His smile comforted her " My name is Mr. Maxwell, nice to meet you."  
"Thanks, nice to meet you too." She smiled willfully "Do you have materials for me?"  
"Why yes I do." He turned his back towards her and picked something up and turned around again "Here we are, here's your notebook, book, and a homework schedule, welcome to Psychology. Oh and you will be sitting between Eve Parker and Lacey Paddington." He said as if Affinity knew who they were.  
"So that's?" Affinity smiled questionably  
"Oh yes, third row middle." He smiled and pointed  
"Thanks" She smiled and rolled her eyes as she walked toward her new seat.  
RING. Right then about 15 other kids filed into the room talking throwing things at one another and giggling. RING. Everyone scattered and everyone was in a seat.  
"Class settle down, settle down. We have a new student in class today, Her name is Affinity Pastwood, She is from Mustang High School about 3200 miles away. Affinity would you please stand up and introduce your self?" Affinity rised.  
"Technically you just did, but yeah my name is Affinity, I'm from Mustang High. I was cheerleader."  
"Fantastic, now does anyone have any questions for Affinity?" Mr. Maxwell cut her off.  
An "I do." Came from the second row and all eyes turned to one of the hottest guys affinity had ever seen.  
"Yes Connor"  
"Affinity, do you ride as good as a mustang?" Connor asked, Affinity Blushed. Then a cheerleader hit him, hard.  
"Connor!" She whipped around and she glared at me. "What the hell is an 'Affinity' anyway?"  
"It's a natural attraction you dumbf."  
"That's quite enough Eve." Mr. Maxwell glared at the girl to my right, Affinity looked at her, she winked at me and smiled, as if to say 'I got your back'. Affinity smiled.  
"I'm feeling a natural attraction," said another boy on the other side of the cheerleader. Another cheerleader hit him.  
"Hunter, that's enough." Mr. Maxwell was glaring at Hunter. "Ok class if you would take out your weekend homework." He did continue talking but Affinity wasn't interested.  
All through class she couldn't help but wonder why Eve and Lacey were staring at her and they passed notes back and forth, undoubtedly about her. Maybe they were mad at her because, they used to sit next to each other and talk and now that Affinity was in their way, it was merely impossible to talk.  
The Bell rang and Affinity gathered her stuff and walked out the door.  
"Affinity, Affinity, please wait." She turned "You wouldn't want to be forgetting this now would you?" Mr. Maxwell handed her a heavy book.  
"Another one? I already have two psych books" She said half complaining  
"Don't you know yet?"  
"Know what?" She questioned  
"About yourself"  
"What about myself?" She became a little self-conscious  
"Your power, your gift, your strength?" He looked confused  
"I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?" She looked almost excited  
"Please come into my classroom" He looked increasingly worried.  
She walked into the classroom and over to his desk and stood in front of it.  
"Please tell me your mother told you." He pleaded  
"Told me what?" Affinity was worried, her mother?  
He whispered  
"About you being the slayer"  
"I'm a what?"  
"Slayer, you know walks the night, saves the world from demons and the walking undead." He began to smile.  
"I can't be, It's impossible, slayers aren't real!" Affinity's heart started beating faster  
"Buffy the Vampire Slayer, It's all real! It's the way the world really works, you're the new slayer!" He sounded urgent.  
"No, I'm not." I was fighting my bodies urge to collapse because my heart knew it was true, but I couldn't trust my own heart.  
"Listen Affinity, haven't you ever felt different, felt like you have something no one else has, you are someone that no one is."  
"Of course" Affinity stared at him.  
"You truly are one in a million, or one in a billion is more likely. Take this book read it tonight and you'll understand in the morning." He placed the book in her arms. "Never let anyone you don't trust read it, no matter what."  
Affinity nodded and walked numbly out the door. 


End file.
